project_peacockfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucian Manai
Lucian Manai is an Echt Quincy and part of the Wandenreich. He is also the younger brother of Kairi Manai, and the fraternal older twin of Marcella Manai. Appearance Lucia is a young man with bright blue eyes, that could sometimes be compared to the sky, a slim build, and spiky golden blonde hair, where the front concentrates the spikes on the right side of his head as if windswept, and the back is smoother and more flaky. Lucia wears different outfits for different scenarios: In a house or anywhere that Lucia gets comfortable in living in, he wears a simple black undershirt with a small angel wing design on its back, and a pair of gray shorts. Outside, he wears some casual clothing, consisting of a black, high-collared jacket with a zipper that's shaped in a cross. Over this, he wears another jacket, unzipped and white, with several black block designs and a gray hem on the end of each sleeve. This jacket's collar was red and pleated and folded back. Lucia also wears a pair two-colored pants; the legs of his pants were beige with several of what looked like buttons on the hem that appeared to attach the legs to the rest of the cloth, which were dark-colored. His shoes are colored in shades of gray and black, and had red straps in place of laces. Finally, he wears a wristband with a black-and-white checkerboard pattern on his left wrist, as well as a plain black ring on his left index finger and a plain white ring on his left middle finger. When in battle, Lucia dons on a uniform that greatly contrasts with his Quincy heritage of wearing white clothing. He wears a pair of black pants that are a bit casual and loose, a pair of black "boots" that resemble more of street shoes. The most notable thing though is the full-length black cloak that with a hood and a waist-high slit going up the back. It has a large silver zipper that fastens at the top and zips down to seal the coat. It has silver drawstrings for the hood decorated with a large silver bead hanging from the end and a silver chain ornament adorned with four large cylindrical silver beads that fastens to a loop on either side of the collarbone region. It has slightly pointed shoulders and slightly close-fitting sleeves. Personality Lucia is usually a silent, loner type, preferring to be left alone most of the time, so talking to others, let alone approaching him would be difficult to do, despite his appearance which might give a friendly look at times, he really isn't as nice as he looks. Well, not anymore. He used to be much more friendly and open with others, especially his younger twin Marcella, who he used to call Marcie. However, the amount of pressure he endured to try and live up to the reputation his older sister Kairi held as a prodigy caused him to become colder and distant to others, even Marcie. In actuality, Lucian is very insecure and jealous of both of his sisters, where Kairi is a prodigy that he could never live up to, and Marcie is such able to be so carefree that she's able to be her own person even with Kairi's reputation. If anything, Lucian desparately just wants to be recognized for himself and be accepted for himself. He also fears the possibility of Marcie surpassing him and making him be seen completely useless, making him keep trying hard to better himself so he never loses what little recognition he still has of himself. For that, Lucian works hard everyday to become stronger and stronger as a Quincy. If one manged to actually get through to him, which isn't that easy, he will show a more friendly atmosphere and try to converse with the person and hang out for some ice-cream, which he tends to enjoy having, being a bit of a sweet tooth. To anyone that manages to befriend him, he will show a sense of loyalty to them and help them out when they're in trouble in anyway he can. Despite his cold attitude towards his sisters, he cannot lie to himself about not loving them as they will always be his sisters, and he would always want to protect them, despite everything that's happened. Due to being brought up in a Quincy upbringing, he holds a high pride towards the Quincy ways and thus naturally believes Hollows to be his enemies and that Shinigami, their allies, have to purify them, but Lucian dislikes Shinigami for mostly being slow to act upon Hollow attacks, which gets other peple killed. In battle, Lucia is very aggressive in attacks, usually not focused on defense at all and instead uses his speed and skill with his dual weapons to overwhelm the foe and beat them to the ground. He's also rather intelligent in battle and is able to use the terrain to his addvantage and place well formed tactics to gain the upper hand in battles should brute force not work. However, there are times when he knows that he will win that he will act aloof and almost bored against attackers. History Lucian is the older twin of Marcella Manai, born a few minutes before she was. Due to how Marcella hadn't grown as much as he had within the womb, there was a complication that prevented her from fully developing, resulting her being deaf in one ear. Growing up, Lucian was always the closest to Marcie, always looking out for her and being the one that could make her smile more than anyone else. Lucian seemed to be aware of her deafness, or just sensed it subconsciously, as he always stuck to her right side whenever he spoke to her. Similar to all twins, the two shared a twin telepathy where they could feel what the other felt and understand one another through thick and thin. Whenever she got bullied in school, Lucian would always step in to try and protect her, never liking to see his sister in pain. He had even given her the nickname 'Marcie' as it sounded cute on her. Their early childhood was filled with fond memories. However, once they hit the right age, their mother immediately came down on them with the ways of the Quinces, wanting them to grow and become as strong as their elder sister, Kairi, who was praised as being a true prodigy of Quinces that occurs only once a generation. Kairi's influence cast a great shadow over both Lucian and Marcie, forcing the two to be pushed a great deal by their mother, with their days filled with great expectations. Marcie had a hard time of dealing with all the expectations and was being overwhelmed by it. Seeing her suffer, Lucian begged his father to convince mother lighten the burden on her, and that he would work twice as hard to make it up. Seeing the love for his sister, Lucian's father accepted, and managed to get his wife to take it easy on Marcie, thus allowing her to actually improve now that she had a real pace going, rather than being forced into them all. This, however, came at a huge price. Now a great deal of the pressure and expectations weighed all on Lucian, and he went through grueling training and studies everyday, which cut his time with his twin by a lot. As he grew older, Lucian began to grow more aware of things that had been going on with himself and his family. No matter how well he did, or how much stronger he had become, Lucian realized that none of it could ever amount to what Kairi could do, and everything he would do, he would always be compared to her, and not be recognized for himself. It got even worse when he began to see that his sister seemed to look so happy and free sometimes that Lucian began to slowly envy the freedom that she had, and began to question why he was working so hard in the first place. All the pressure had gotten to him by the time he became 14 years of age, and the pressure was fueled even further by his growing jealousy over his two sisters of how they became their own person, and Lucian was just being compared to them, either not being as great as Kairi, or not being as bad as Marcie. Even so, Lucian ceased to just be Lucian. The only ones that seemed to acknowledge him for him were his very sisters, especially Marcie, but his own jealousy towards them made him unable to enjoy that, and slowly became colder, even to Marcie, a sign of it that he stopped calling her Marcie, but rather her given name, Marcella. Working harder years later, never ceasing his training, Lucian strived to make a name for himself and be recognized for him, but nothing he did was good enough, especially when he learned about how Kairi had awakened her own Schrift at age 15, and mastered the Quincy: Vollständig the year after, while Lucian hadn't awakened his Schirft or even attempted to master Vollständig. To add insult to injury, he had performed some combat training with Marcie, and while he always won, he realized that his sister was actually making it hard for him, despite how he acted like it was easy, and it became clear to Lucian, that Marcie was likely to surpass him if she truly found the resolve, and even if she didn't, she would naturally catch up to him and pass him by eventually. This only made Lucian curse himself further at how he was being left behind and not being able to amount to anything, and fear the day that he would become nothing while his sisters will eventually abandon him in the end. Lucian didn't give up though, as his greatest desire was to be seen as him and hopefully even surpass Kairi. However, over the years, Lucian began to notice something odd. Even though he had grown distant with her, he had always been able to sense Marcie, no matter how far she was. He could feel her presence better than anyone else could. But lately, she seemed to just... disappear. Lucian hadn't been able to sense her at all. He always hurried to where he had last sensed her, but she wasn't there. And later on, after Lucian feared the worst, Marcie would pop up again. Lucian never understood how she was able to do that, but it always bothered him at how he couldn't sense his twin every now and then, and decided that sooner or later, he was going to find out. Later on, Lucian had finally recieved a mission from Wandenrich, which was to investigate a neiboring town where they believe a Hollow of great power was. There, he ended up running into Fullbringers Yoru and Astrid after he saved the two from being killed by the Hollow, which turned out to be a Gillian. While Lucian's power allowed it to be able to kill Hollows with much ease that even a Gillian wouldn't be that much of a threat, he was stopped from the finishing blow by another Fullbringer named Arata, and a Centurion called Tenebrae. Arata showed no sign of being one to train, especially based on his manner of speech, but Lucian could sense that Arata had power equal to Lucian's own, and Arata was younger than him, which made Lucian question if the Fullbringer was a prodigy like Kairi. After turning the Gillian into a crystal orb, Arata and Tenebrae escaped. After that, a Shinigami named Gabe arrived, or was there in hiding by Lucian had sensed him. After walking with the group for a little bit, Lucian left them to go back on his own to make the report, before returning to his home, where he subjected himself to further training. Powers & Abilities Adept Swordsman: Lucia is a capable fighter using swords, being exceptionally skilled in using one blade, or dual wielding for both weapons. When using them, he focuses on trying to overwhelm his oppnents through pwoerful offensive blows to get the best of them. Reishi Absorption: '''As a Quincy, Lucia's primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, combining it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons. He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of spiritual particles, such as Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. To a sufficiently powerful Quincy, there is no difference between spiritual particles and spiritual energy as a source of power. He can manipulate spiritual energy for offensive purposes. Lucia can concentrate spiritual energy into the form of swords (Seele Schneider) or Gintō. '''Hirenkyaku Adept: '''Being a Quincy of pure heritage, the use of a rare skill such as the Hirenkyaku was simple to him, and uses his superior speed on opponents to overwhelm them. '''Gintō Practitioner: He is able to use the spiritual energy stored in the silver tubes to create similar effects to Kidō. He doesn't use it too often, but he can use them quick enough when needed. The Silent Locked: Lucian possesses the ability to create areas of absolute silence around himself or others, so that no sound could be made or heard. This makes his powers very effective against Shinigami, and even Arrancar. Due to Shinigami and Arrancar needing to actually say their Zanpakuto's name and such for either Shikai, Bankai, or Resurreccion, by creating absolute silence, the communication between the Zanpakuto and their owners is crippled, as they are unable to call out or hear names, thus sealing their powers. For Shinigami especially, this is crippling, as not only does this seal their Zanpakuto, but even Kido becomes useless, as even without the need for incantations, one would need to call out the name of the Kido, thus making even Kido useless. However, using any types of attacks that does not require saying any words or such can still be used. This is also useful and dangerous, as sneak attacks are perfect, as Lucian can sneak up on someone without being heard at all, and dangerous because Lucian himself will not be able to hear anything. Spirit Weapon Schwurhüter/Vergessen Oathkeeper/Oblivion: Originally, he only had one weapon, Vergessen, but as a way to try and individualize himself, Lucian attempted to create another Spirit Weapon using another Quincy Cross, granting him the use of a second Spirit Weapon, Schwurbrecher. His weapon, Vergessen, is sword shaped like a key, colored pitch black. The hilt guard is comprised of two bat-like wings extending downward, and a dark purple diamond on the center of the hilt. The teeth are in the shape of the Kanji for "darkness" (闇). A black crown-shaped keychain is attached to the end of the hilt. A chain-like design runs up the length of the blade. When summoned, black smoke and violet sparks surround it. The name, Vergessen, means "Oblivion", meaning "state of forgetting or having forgotten", possibly referring to how he feels like he is being forgotten or is forgetting what matters to him. His second weapon that he created, Schwurhüter, is also similar to Lucian's original weapon, appearing to be a sword shaped like a key. The shaft displays two hearts, and its handle bears two angel wings, contrasting the bat wings that comprise Vergessen's handle. The teeth are fashioned in the shape of the Kanji for "light" (光), corresponding to the Vergessen's kanji for "darkness". When it is summoned by the user, Schwurhüter emerges in a bright, yellowish-white light. The name Schwurhüter means Oathkeeper, as a sign that Lucian still wishes to keep his desire and promise to keep his younger twin safe. To bring out his two weapons, Lucia summons Schwurhüter with his left hand first, and then Vergessen with his right hand, in a manner as if he is drawing the blades from sheathes . After summoning them, he then spins the two blades over his head , the blades creating sparks from grazing each other. Using those two weapons, Lucia is capable of firing Heilig Pfeil, which can be fired from the tip of either weapons. The arrows are normal to any Quincy. While he cannot fire as many arrows as some can, he can still fire them with exceptional power. Heilig Drachenmacht Dragon Force (Ability 2 name) Describe your second ability. Trivia *Lucian's appearance is based off of Roxas from Kingdom Hearts. **Schwurhüter and Vergessen means Oathkeeper and Oblivion, with the names and the weapons being the very Keyblades Roxas uses. Quotes Optional.